His Eye is On the Sparrow
by Star Shadow and Dark Stratos
Summary: While walking through the snow, someone stumbles onto a small inspirational restaurant.


Star Shadow: From the mentally unstable one who brought you 'Dance! Dance 1999' I proudly present you with a finished fic!

Dark Stratos: Would that have anything to do with the fact that this is only a one-shot?

Star Shadow: Now why do you say that?

Dark Stratos: Because this is a one-shot. And why would all these people know about DD1999? That's an X/1999 fic. This is a Rurouni Kenshin fic.

Star Shadow: Erm… Uh… You just had to ruin my fun didn't you!?

Dark Stratos: That's my job. All criticisms are accepted. This includes flames. Boost our happiness levels and review.

His Eye is on the Sparrow

Star Shadow and Dark Stratos

It really was intended to be an aimless walk in the snow so he could sort out the thoughts and emotions raging through his head. Emotions. Those nasty things he hated far more than himself. He closed off his heart to them years ago and was not ever intending to let the freeze around his heart disappear.

He walked through the busy streets of Kyoto taking in all the sights. Children played in the streets, occasionally throwing a snowball or two at each other as their parents shopped and bargained for food that was being sold at various stands and stores. He took all this in with his cold eyes. These people were not anything like him, and for that he was half thankful.

The icy weather around him made him shiver slightly. The shops and stands had dwindled since he had started to walk. A small place that would have gone unnoticed by those who hadn't been looking caught the man's eye and he entered slowly. A small crowd had settled themselves in the warm, welcoming environment.

A petite woman greeted him with a smile. "A table for one?" she asked politely.

After nodding in response, he let her lead him to a small round table at the back of the small restaurant. She handed him a menu and recommended him a warm drink that he agreed on without ever truly finding out what it was. The quiet dark atmosphere in this place was somehow soothing to him as he relaxed just slightly in his hard backed chair.

After a few minutes the small smiling girl brought him a cup of dark brown steaming liquid, which he accepted. It tasted sweet in his mouth and warmed him from the inside out. He glanced around taking in everything. Smiling faces were smeared throughout the establishment and a stage was set up for an unknown purpose.

A light shone on the empty area as another girl took her place on the stage. The crowd's whispering ceased as she stepped into the light, looking like an angel out of a fairytale. She lent a gentle smile to everyone in the small room, including him. A soft song began to play from an unknown source.

She hummed softly before she sang.

"Why should I feel discouraged?

Why should the shadows come?

Why should my heart feel lonely?

And long for heaven and home?

When Jesus is my portion

A constant friend is he

His eye is on the sparrow

And I know he watches over me

His eye is on the sparrow

And I know he watches me

I sing because I'm happy

I sing because I'm free

His eye is on the sparrow

And I know he watches me

He watches me."

Quiet clapping came from the crowd as she finished, clutching a cross to her chest. Her words of thanks went unnoticed as she left the stage. She walked to the side of the restaurant for her coat and gloves, but before she left she moved to him.

She smiled as she placed the small wooden cross around his neck. "You should smile," she said in an airy voice. "Even though you aren't a Christian, Merry Christmas sir. Don't carry your burden forever because sometimes the answers are right in front of you," she said as she offered a knowing smile.

After that she walked out into the chilling cold, a gust of snow showing her exit. A warm feeling went with her. He looked at the cross on his neck. It was a simple adornment. Something inside of him that he had once wished into non-existence flickered to life. Hope. He hoped that those who had cared about him as they had left this world were happy where ever they were. He also hoped that those who cared for him never lost the light that he had. He also hoped that they would watch over him for the rest of his life.

The sky was beginning to darken as he left the restaurant. He felt warmed inside although it didn't show on his face. As he left a small bird chirped earning his attention. The brown and red bird flew off the sign and into the night as he continued to look at the sign. It was the name of the small shop, 'The Sparrow'.

The excentricies of this place was almost too much for him as he went along. Only the few people who had noticed him in the first place saw him make a move to jump, but disappear with a wind of snow as if he didn't exist, that beautiful man by the name of Shinomori Aoshi.

~Owari~

Star Shadow: Well how did you like it?

Dark Stratos: Did you like it?

Star Shadow: Did you hate it?

Dark Stratos: Are you impartial?

Star Shadow: Give us your opinion so we can finish our other fics and possibly start some new ones.

Dark Stratos: Review even if it is a flame!


End file.
